


Стук вагонеточных колёс

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: During Canon, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Зарисовка о локации рядом с воротами Радшора.





	Стук вагонеточных колёс

Пощадив Дауда, но забрав на память его кошель, я вышел к заграждению на границе зачумлённого квартала. Под мрачным небом вагонетка сбрасывает обёрнутых в ткань мертвецов, а в окнах мелькают силуэты чудом выживших людей; скоро чума заберёт их, как того несчастного мужчину, с трудом вытянутого из горы трупов навстречу смерти. Его спаситель не отвечает мне, кажется, он убит горем; он так и не примирился с мыслью, что умрёт вдали от дома.

Эти люди не хотят моей помощи, а господин Блейк уверил, что за ним и его товарищами прибудет лодка. Я надеюсь и верю, что толлбои не найдут их раньше.

Я забрался на вагонетку, готовящуюся отбыть за новой «партией» мертвецов. Я оставляю этих людей на чуме на растерзание, но вырвать из лап союзничков Эмили — первостепенная задача; Дауд не станет мне докучать. Я оглядываюсь назад, и с руин Дануолла вдалеке мой взгляд соскальзывает на приоткрытую балконную дверь. Я вижу за ней женщину, посоветовавшую взобраться на крышу и впервые за долгое время удивившуюся, когда я вдруг исчез и появился на соседнем балконе — так внезапно оживилось её окаменевшее от безысходности постаревшее лицо.

— Я останусь тут. Я сама сюда пришла, — сказала она мне при встрече.

Вагонетка тронулась и повезла меня за карантинное заграждение. Я возвращаюсь в «Пёсью яму».


End file.
